Roses Are Red
by Zaztei
Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki are pursuing Muraki when he makes an unexpected turn into a shop. Quickly running in Tsu and Soka meet a man who ends up causing them more trouble them Muraki himself…a hippie. TsuSoka, hilarity.


Roses Are Red

The sun was just finishing its climb over the horizon; its golden rays reaching out to warm the land. Not a single cloud was to be seen in the sky and dozens of birds flocked together or randomly darted around singing their sweet songs. It was the ideal perfect day with absolutely nothing going on, except for a chase on West 10th Street.

Tsuzukis feet slapped against the pavement; his long legs propelling him foreword with each step. Just a few paces behind him ran his young partner Hisoka fatigue already beginning to show on his face, and it seemed that he was struggling to keep on going with each and every step. Closing his eyes for a brief second Tsuzuki tried to push his own fatigue out of his mind. Sucking in a quick breath he decided that maybe talking would help. "Damn…who knew Muraki would be so damn fast."

Glancing around his partner Hisoka saw Muraki still running at least eight feet in front of them, with no signs of slowing down. "Y-yeah…g-guess he's had…lot's of practice…" Hisoka finally managed to get out between gasps for air.

Tsuzuki just nodded his head already not feeling like talking anymore. His eyes did however widen when he saw Muraki easily hurdle over two empty bike racks in a row. "Wh-what the hell?"

Hisoka shook his head back and forth, his large emerald eyes now worried. "If….he can do that…then…then…there's no way we're going to be able to catch him. I can't go…on for…much longer…"

"Yeah…" Tsuzuki sadly responded, though then as if by some miracle, Muraki actually turned and ran into a shop to hide.

Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka quickly ran up to it; pausing slightly before they went it.

"Paula and Paula's Flower Shop." Hisoka read out loud. "Sounds normal enough, think he has a trap set up inside?"

"Nah, it should be alright. Let's move in." Then without another word Tsuzuki quickly opened the door; a little bell ringing at the movement and he walked in Hisoka right at his heels.

As soon as the door closed both Tsuzuki and Hisoka were overwhelmed by the intoxicating smell of flowers and all they could see were the reds, blues, purples, oranges, yellows, whites and all other colors of the flowers as they sat waiting on shelves and in rows ready to be bought.

"Ugh…" Hisoka held a hand up to his nose. "I'm starting to feel dizzy thanks to all those flowers…plus there's too much color! How the hell are we supposed to find Muraki?"

Tsuzuki quickly glanced around the flower shop hoping to see anything besides flowers. Finally he spotted a person with long shaggy, uneven brown hair and wearing clothes that were at least two sizes too big. But the thing that caught his eye the most was the light blue work vest he was wearing over his shirt with 'Paula and Paula' sewed on it in large purple letters. "Look Soka!" Tsuzuki pointed over at the man. "An employee! He'd had to have seen Muraki run in here!"

"Great, you go and ask him."

"Huh? Why can't you go Soka?"

Hisoka just glared at his partner for a response so Tsuzuki sighed and began to move foreword, but then as a second thought he reached back and took a hold of Hisokas arm. Then walking forward he dragged Hisoka up to the man. Reaching out a hand Tsuzuki gently tapped the man on his shoulder.

The man turned around and swooshed his bangs out of his face and blinked at Tsuzuki and Hisoka slowly. Then with one finger he pushed his slim hippie glasses up further on his nose before speaking. "Welcome to Paula and Paula's off the walla flower shopa, how can I help you?"

Tsuzuki looked back at Hisoka quickly before turning back to the man. "Uhh, we were wondering if you'd seen a man in a white suite run in here."

The hippie man stared at Tsuzuki for a while. "Name?"

"Muraki."

"Muraki eh?" The hippie man then walked slowly over to a computer; his oversized pant legs shuffling on the ground. When he reached the computer he typed something in slowly before placing a hand on the mouse and using it to scroll down. He stared at the screen for a while then he turned back to look at Tsuzuki. "Sorry man, but we don't have a product in this store by the name of Muraki. You could…maybe try the store on uhh…East 18th Street I think."

"Uhh…" Tsuzuki looked back at Hisoka to make sure that he heard the same thing. When his partner looked just as confused as he did he turned back to the hippie man. "Muraki is a person…not a product…"

"A what?" The hippie man asked then leaned foreword slightly so he would hear it right this time.

"He's a person…" Tsuzuki said clearly then went on to explain, "He ran in here to hide and we were wondering if you'd seen him come in."

The hippie man blinked slowly as he tried to comprehend what Tsuzuki had just said. After a moment or two his eyes finally lit up. "Ah, no sorry my good man, but we don't hide people here. There aren't any illegal immigrants in the back putting price tags on objects or putting together bouquets of flowers or any other job that nobody wants to do. Nope, not at all."

Hisoka sighed and he rolled his eyes. "Great…the one employee here happens to be a complete idiot!"

The hippie man shook his head and he began to rummage under the desk for something. "Whoa man! That wasn't very nice!" Finally finding what he wanted the man pulled out a small flower and held it up for Hisoka to see. It was a strange one with six petals; each one a light blue color with natural pink, yellow, and purple speckles splattered about. He then held it up to Hisokas nose. "Here, smell this!"

Hisoka took a step back. "W-why?"

The hippie man moved foreword. "Why we're a flower shop of course…it's what we do."

Hisoka sighed and he leaned foreword to smell the flower. He then sneezed and quickly backed up; rubbing at his nose with one hand.

The hippie man then walked over to Tsuzuki and held it up to him too. Tsuzuki sighed but decided that if he didn't smell the small flower Hisoka would be pissed. Leaning foreword he inhaled the sent of the flower before he too sneezed. Rubbing his nose he looked up at the hippie man. "Whoa…that flowers smell is strong and…weird. What kind is it?"

The hippie man smiled as he once again swooshed some of the hair off to the side of his face. "We call it a hippie flower."

"A hippie flower?" Hisoka moved his hand away from his nose and he rubbed at an eye which was starting to irritate him. "W-why is it called that?"

The hippie man grinned and he placed the hippie flower on a counter before shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "Oh…no reason really. Just thought you two seemed really tense and you could use something to calm you down…like a lot."

Tsuzuki blinked suddenly feeling drowsy and his head unconsciously drooped down a bit. He quickly shook his head and brought a hand up to rub his eyes as a new feeling began to come over him. "I…feel…" Tsuzuki struggled to find the right word. "…Weird." There was a slight pause. "And happy. Like ha ha happy."

Hisokas eyes widened as he looked around at the inside of the flower shop. All of the colors became vivid and twice as bright. The grays and blacks of the shelves became a striking shade of magenta and the white floor became a shiny shade of lime. Glancing at the window he saw that the scenery outside the flower shop had just blended together like the colors on a paint palate.

Hisoka took a step back frightened and he glared at the hippie man and he shouted. "What the hell is in that damn hippie flower?"

The hippie man just leaned against the counter and he ran a hair through his hair. "Oh just a little bit of this and that." He stopped talking for a moment then he suddenly became serious. "But if the cops ask…I did not give you a sniff of a hippie flower. In fact…I don't even know what a hippie flower is, okay?"

Hisoka balled his hands into fists; his arms shaking with anger. "Why you no good son of a bi-" Hisoka stopped talking and his words just trailed away. Some happy and upbeat music then began to flood into his ears. Then unable to stop himself he twirled around on his toes to face the flowers of the store and he sang in a high pitched feminine voice. "Roses are red and violets are blue." He then skipped over to Tsuzuki who picked him up and twirled him around. "Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you." Hisoka then let a single finger fall down so it lightly poked Tsuzuki on his nose. "Roses are red and violets are blue."

Tsuzuki gently dropped Hisoka back down on the ground then reaching over he plucked a single violet out of a bouquet and put it in Hisokas hair; the stem resting on top of his ear. Hisoka then gently swayed his body from side to side; his hands folded together behind his back. "Ah did a did mud, ah did a did mud." The music that only he and Tsuzuki could hear then began to speed up and grow more complicated. Hisoka then clapped his hands together over his head before stepping one foot over to the side; the other one sliding over to meet it as he swayed his hips from side to side. "Dum did a di da, dum did a di da, dum did a di da."

Hisoka then ran towards Tsuzuki and flung himself into his arms. Tsuzuki then held Hisoka high up above his head in a graceful swan pose as he continued to sing. "Dum did a di da, dum did a di da, dum did a di da."

Once again Tsuzuki gently dropped Hisoka but then he undid his tie and chucked it off to the side along with his coat. The then jumped up in the air and when his feet touched the ground he quickly slid them out so he was doing the splits. He then slid back up to his feet and he began to undo his shirt as he sang out in a low pitched masculine voice. "Come pick my roses!"

With his shirt completely unbuttoned he then took it off and he flung it up in the air where it fluttered for a while before finally floating down and coming to a rest on Muraki's head.

Muraki blinked confused and he pulled the shirt off of his head and held it out in front of him. He rubbed the soft material with his thumb and forefingers before bringing it up to his nose where he inhaled deeply. He let the breath out with a dreamy sigh and he rubbed the shirt against his cheek. "Yes…this is Tsuzuki's alright." Pulling the shirt away from his face he folded it up and quickly tucked it away in a hidden pocket on the inside of his coat. A moment then passed before a thought finally struck him. "Wait…why the hell did he take off his shirt?" Standing up, Muraki then poked his head out of a large barrel of flowers and he glanced over at the dancing duo just in time to see Tsuzuki reach over and grab a rose; putting it between his teeth and biting down gently so it wouldn't fall out.

Tsuzuki then began to do the tango with Hisoka who went back to singing in his high pitched voice. "Sweet from the flowers, honey from the bees. I've got a feeling, I'm ready to release." Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka quickly turned their head to a side and turned it back as they began to move down a row of bright field flowers. Hisoka then went on. "Roses are red and violets are blue. Honey is sweet but not as sweet as you."

With a quick fling of his arm Tsuzuki then sent Hisoka twirling away from him. Hisoka however continued to spin down the row before finally stopping at the end where he continued to twirl around quickly on the tips of his toes; his arms spread out to the side and every once in a while he brought up a leg and held it close to his chest.

Bobbing his head to the side Tsuzuki then placed a hand on his stomach; his fingertips slightly in his pants and he began to dance a bit in place. "It's invisible, but so touchable, and I can feel it on my body, so emotional!" He then reached over and pulled Muraki out of his large barrel of flowers by the back of his coat collar and he then began to twirl him around by one hand. "I'm on a ride, on a ride I'm a passenger." He then pulled Muraki in close and he wrapped an arm around his waist before flinging him away. "I'm a victim of a hot love messenger!"

Muraki continued to twirl around against his will thanks to the force that Tsuzuki flung him away with. He finally came to a stop however when he bumped into a shelf of flowers. The shelf gave way when he it and it came toppling down on top of him; knocking him to the ground. A bunch of flowers then floated slowly down in the air before coming to a rest on Muraki's head; forming a tie-dye wreath.

Both Hisoka and Tsuzuki then began to dance side by side, their movements perfectly in time with each other. Hisoka then went back to singing as he swished his hair from side to side along with the other dance movements. "Dum did a di da, dum did a di da, dum did a di da." Both he and Tsuzuki stopped dancing and stood perfectly still in a sexy pose. "The only thing he said was…" Hisoka sang out before both he and Tsuzuki went back to dancing. "Dum did a di da, dum did a di da, dum did a di da."

Once again both Tsuzuki and Hisoka stopped dancing and stood perfectly still. Hisoka then reached up a hand high up above his head and he spun his wrist around in a circle. "And roses are red!" Hisokas hips then began to follow the circle his wrist was making. "Come with me baby, please fulfill my wish." With a quick twirl he was back in Tsuzukis arms. Then leaning foreword he brushed his nose up against Tsuzuki's before he went back to singing. "Show it to me truly, show me with a kiss."

Closing his eyes Tsuzuki leaned foreword to kiss Hisoka on his lips, though before he could, Hisoka twirled out of his grasp. Reaching over Hisoka grabbed a large handful of flowers and he flung them up in the air; jumping gracefully and catching a few of them as they twirled around in the air making their way to the ground. "Roses are red and violets are blue. Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you."

Tsuzuki then began to dance in a really slow and erotic way as his fingers fiddled with the button on his pants. "It's invisible but, so touchable. And I can feel it on my body, so emotional!" Tsuzuki then brought up a hand to gently push some of his hair away from his eyes and he flashed a heart stopping smile. "I'm on a ride, on a ride I'm a passenger. I'm a victim of a hot love messenger!"

Hisoka took off his jean jacket and he twirled it around for a little bit with one hand, his other placed on his hip before he tossed it into the air. He then took a few steps foreword then began to do front flips down a random flower row. When he was near the end he flung himself high up in the air and did several flips and turns before landing on the ground. Once he was standing back upright he went on to sing what seemed to be the chorus of the song. "Dum did a di da, dum did a di da, dum did a di da."

Muraki stood up and he brushed the flowers off of his suit and hair. Then straightening his glasses he looked over to where Hisoka was still singing the chorus, then his eyes wandered over to where Tsuzuki was dancing in time with Hisoka.

By now Hisoka was finally finishing up. "Dum did a di da, dum did a di da, dum did a di da, and roses are red!"

Tsuzuki then quickly pitched in. "Come and…"

It was then Hisokas turn to speak. "Dum did a di da."

The two of them then began to repeat that for a while and Muraki still continued to watch the two of them sing and dance. Finally a small smile crept on his face. "Nah, some other time…this here is enough torture for them for one day." With the smile still on his face he turned around and he walked towards the door. He did however pause in front of it and he turned back around to watch the two of them some more.

Tsuzuki then began to tango once more with Hisoka who was back to singing. "Haaa dit ditn wat. Dum did a di da, dum did a di da, dum did a di da." Hisoka paused and he sang with all his heart. "Don't take my roses awaaaay!" He then went back to the chorus. "Dum did a di da, dum did a di da, dum did a di da…"

Muraki turned back around and walked out of the front door; the small bell ringing at the movement. He then began to walk away from the flower shop, disappearing into an alleyway near by; not once turning around and looking back.

The song was finally slowing down and coming to a close but Tsuzuki still danced as strongly as before and Hisoka still sung loud and clear. "My roses are red, oooh ooh oooh, yeah!" He and Tsuzuki then slow danced and waltzed slightly both of them twirling around for a while before Hisoka finally finished the song. "Haaa did a ditn wat. Haaa dit a ditn wat."

The rooms colors then went back to normal and both Hisoka and Tsuzuki regained their control over their bodies. The first thing that both of them did was run off and retrieve their scattered clothing.

Hisoka quickly put his jean jacket back on; completely forgetting about the flower still in his hair, and he turned around to look at Tsuzuki who was on his knees; crawling along the floor. "What the hell are you doing?"

Tsuzuki reached out with one hand and showed Hisoka his tie and his coat. "Well, I found those…but no matter where I look I can't find my shirt!"

Hisoka blinked as his eyes slowly ran over his partners bare chest then embarrassed at doing such a thing he quickly turned around to face the door; a deep blush burning at his cheeks. "Just f-forget about it. You can get another one later. Let's just go."

A small smile crept on Tsuzuki's face at his partners sudden bashfulness and he slipped his tie on over his bare neck and he put on his coat; pulling it tight so that it covered up most of his naked chest. "Yeah…you're right."

Then walking together both of them exited the store, both of their minds thinking about the events of the day; having completely forgotten for the moment about Muraki and their earlier chase.

Back in the store, the hippie man who had been sitting and quietly watching the whole time now glanced down at the hippie flower which sat unmoving on the counter where he last left it. He reached down and picked it up gently with two fingers and he twirled it around while he stared at it; his mind also going over what had happened in the store. "And to think this one little flower caused it…"

The hippie man stopped twirling the flower and blinked a few times. Then as if as a second thought he tossed the flower over his shoulder and into the trashcan behind him. "That flower is some scary shit."

Roses Are Red, The End


End file.
